


Septic

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [25]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: "I got sprayed. I just called to tell you that... that I love you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25: Infection  
> get ready for sadness

There was only one rule once the infection spread: don't get sprayed.

When people had first learned of the disease that left people's hearts stopped and bodies still going, mindlessly attacking, devouring, and spraying acid at anyone healthy, no one believed it. It was something out of a bad horror movie, a lame prank that never died.

Only when people actually saw the things did they believe the warnings, and by then it was too late.

They nicknamed the infection 'Septic', boarded up buildings, and stayed as far away from the shambling corpses as possible. But the disease continued to spread, even to the most remote areas.

Jack swallowed hard as he remained as quiet as he could in the darkness of his bedroom, nothing more than a mattress and some clothes. He could already hear the things beating at the wood boards covering the windows and doors on the floor below him. It was only a matter of time, now.

Mind racing, he pulled his phone from his pocket, using the flashlight to pull his belongings into a bag. Maybe he could make it. If there were only a couple he could get passed them, make a break for the next cottage over a few miles away. It was his only chance.

He threw the knapsack over his shoulder and hurried down the stairs as quietly as possible, going under loose boards hidden at the back of the house and making a mad dash for the cottage.

He ran through the forest, finally catching sight of the roof of the cottage between huge pine trees. He could make it, he was almost there.

He didn't see the corpse until it was too late, grabbing hold of his hood from behind a tree, he thrashed wildly, trying to get away before the thing sprayed it's green spray, getting on the side of his face, the corners of his mouth and eyes as he finally got away and kept running.

Tears streamed down his face as he made it to the cottage, his heart still thrashing behind his ribs. That's it. He was done for.

He sat heavily on the forest floor, dropping his bag beside him. There was no use holing up in the cottage now. He would turn into one of those things in a matter of hours. It was only a matter of time.

He looked to his phone that sat beside his leg, having fallen out of his bag into the grass beside him. He picked it up, fighting back tears as he made his last call.

_"... Jack?"_

Jack smiled despite himself. He always loved hearing Mark’s voice.

"Hey, Mark."

_"Jack? What's wrong?"_

Jack paused, taking a shaky reach before speaking again.

"I got sprayed. I just called to tell you that..." his voice broke, tears streaming down his face. He wished that he had told him sooner. "That I love you."

Silence, before a shaky breath came through.

_"I love you, too."_

Jack's heart soared, a smile breaking across his face as he laughed through the tears.

"I'm sorry that it took so long to tell yeh. I wish I had told yeh before," he murmured, lip shaking as he tried to fight another wave of tears.

"I should have told you sooner. I was just so scared to lose yeh," he choked out, Mark quickly trying to soothe him.

_"It's not your fault, Jack. I should have said something too. I wish I had told you sooner. I wish you were here, so I could have kept you safe."_

"What do yeh think it would have been like? If none of this had happened?

He could hear the smile in Mark’s voice as he told him about what would have happened, about flights to Ireland and America, about falling in love and being together. Jack smiled as he listened, murmuring a quiet 'I love you' just before he fell unconscious, Mark's voice the last thing he heard, saying the words he'd dreamt of for months now.

_"I love you, Sean."_


End file.
